


A Spa Night

by IvyCpher



Category: Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Face Masks, Friendship, Gen, Holding Hands, Shopping, Sorta manga spoilers?, Spa Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22809031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: Momiji and Tohru buy stuff for a beauty night after school.
Relationships: Honda Tohru & Sohma Momiji
Kudos: 11





	A Spa Night

The last class of the day had just come to the end with the final bell. While her classmates were all making haste to leave the classroom, chatting with their friends and not bothering to push in their chairs, Tohru Honda was still busy copying down the weekend's homework that the teacher had given them. She had just put her pencil down when from behind her there came a voice.

"Tohru!"

With a startled scream, Tohru spun around in her seat. "Oh- oh, Momiji!" She sighed, her hand falling to her chest when she saw her friend. "You scared me!" She laughed, standing up from her seat and carefully pushing in her chair. Her heart was beating fast from the sudden scare, but she didn't mind. Often, when she was with any of Sohma's, there was always one reason or another for her heart to beat like a drum. "Do you need anything?" Asked Tohru as she closed her planner on her desk.

Momiji grinned, he grabbed Tohru's backpack off the floor and unzipped it for her to put her planner in. "Yes!" He nodded seriously. "Tohru, I wanted to know if you wanted to go on a date with me!"

Tohru, who had just picked up her planner, dropped it on the floor. "A-A date?" She sputtered, her face going through seven different shades of red in a second. She fell to the floor to pick up her planner, her head spinning and her heart beating harder than ever. "I-I'm flattered but- I mean, Momiji I thought you- um! Kyo and I-" She started to stand, clutching her planner to her chest. She couldn't seem to meet Momiji's eyes. "But it's not that you're not handsome! You're very beautiful!"

Momiji blinked, his face had gone blank in Tohru's state of confusion. "I meant a friend date, silly." He said, his smile coming back full force. He took Tohru's planner and stuck it inside of her backpack. "You're my best friend, Tohru! You were my mom when I needed one most…" His smile softened and he giggled, "Sorry to make you all flustered!"

"Oh.. Oh a friend date." Tohru was still holding her hands in front of her as if she still held her planner. She pushed her bangs out of her eyes and smiled wobbly. "I'm happy to be your best friend, you're one of my very best friends too I just- What do people do on friend dates?" She picked up her pencil and popped it in her open bag. “I don’t think that I’ve been on one before.”

With a quick zip up of her bag, Momiji handed it to Tohru. "Fun stuff! Like anything you'd do on a normal date, but with friends. I was thinking we could go to the shopping district and get some stuff for a spa night."

As she took her bag, Tohru's eyes lit up. "A spa night?" She gasped. "I used to do those with my mom all the time!" She put her backpack on and clapped her hands together. "We'd make beauty masks and paint each other's nails and watch old, black and white movies!" Tohru smiled fondly at the memory of her and her mother eating popcorn carefully with freshly painted nails as they giggled at the comedy movies that were on late at night. "That sounds so fun, when do you want to do it?"

"Tonight?" Momiji smiled. He grabbed Tohru's hand and swung it happily. "If you don't have to work that is. I thought it would be fun to do it tonight so we can stay up as late as we want!"

"Oh!" Tohru squeezed Momiji's hand, "Well, I don't think it'll be a problem… Kyo is going to the dojo tonight so he'll be back late and Yuki has a student council meeting," She nodded after a second. "Yeah, tonight sounds good."

"Yay!" Momiji leaned over and kissed Tohru's cheek, "Then let's go, Princess Tohru!" And with a sudden movement, he ran, pulling Tohru from the classroom and laughing loudly.

When she was pulled out of the classroom, Tohru couldn't help but laugh as well. Momiji was fast- she shouldn't have expected anything less from the rabbit of the Zodiac. She ran with him down the halls and a bit slower down the steps until they were outside the school building. A few of their fellow students gave them a curious glance as they passed, but not much more than that.

Once they both came to the gates of the school, Momiji stopped running. They were both pink in the face and breathless, but also smiling happily.

"I didn't know you liked self care things, Momiji." Tohru straightened her backpack strap on her shoulder. Without so much as a second though, she followed alongside Momiji as he led the way down the sidewalk. She had been to the shopping district a few times with Uo and Hana, but she never had a reason to go there too often besides being invited out.

"Oh, I love them!" Momiji dropped Tohru's hand. He flashed her a smile and put his hands behind his head, "I used to be big into making beauty masks but after I made one that made my face break out in a really bad rash, Hatori made me promise I would only use masks from the store." He shrugged. "Turns out I'm allergic to lemongrass."

"Oh no! Well, it's a good thing that you listen to Hatori." Tohru nodded furiously. "He is a doctor after all, he would know best."

"Are you allergic to anything, Tohru?"

Tohru put her hand to her cheek and thought for a moment, "I don't think so. But then again I've never been tested for allergies."

On the rest of their walk to the shopping district, Tohru and Momiji talked about an endless amount of things. Some of the things they talked about were silly and didn't make sense to anyone but themselves, but some of the things that they talked about were also serious and very important. One second they could be talking about their thoughts on the newest episode in an TV series they both watched and the next they were talking about Momiji's most recent snuck in meeting with his baby sister (who still didn't know she was his sister) Momo. But the topics of conversation of which friends talked about always seemed to blend into one another, and in the end, everything they talked about was important in it's own way, even if they wouldn’t remember talking about it.

When they arrived at the shopping district, they found that it was very busy with shoppers and couples and groups of friends on outings. In the swarm of all the people, Tohru grabbed Momiji’s hand. “So we don’t get lost,” She smiled at him. “It’d be really scary to be separated by so many people.”

Momiji squeezed her hand and looked around at all the people around them, “It would. I hope I don’t bump into anyone, if I transformed here everyone would see.” After a beat of silence, Momiji turned to Tohru. “C’mon, I know the absolute  _ best  _ beauty shop here. It’s so cute! You’ll love it, Tohru.”

“Lead the way then!”

And so Momiji did. He pulled Tohru through the heavy crowd of people, ducking and swapping and switching directions so fast that Tohru couldn’t keep track of exactly which way they were going. By the time Momiji stopped in front of a pastel blue and yellow storefront, Tohru was feeling a bit dizzy.

“Is this it?” Tohru asked softly. She brought her palm to the side of her head and looked up at the store. Inside she could see cutely dressed clusters of girls moving about. She smiled and then looked at the sign hanging above the store. “‘ _ The Happy Bunny’,  _ what a cute name!”

“Ja! It is the cutest!” Nodded Momiji, “Just wait until you see the inside!” He moved forward and pulled open the door and let Tohru go in first before he followed behind her.

“Oh wow…” Gasped Tohru softly. She looked around and felt that she could have been in a museum more than a shop with all of the pretty things inside. There was a self of soaps that looked like brightly coloured animals and foods. There was a display that was a rainbow of different nail polishes, some of them colours Tohru had never seen before. There were whole tables of big bulky candles with pretty wax colours and even more wonderful names. There was simply so much that Tohru felt that she could stay there all night until she saw everything. “There’s so much!”

Momiji stepped close to Tohru’s side as a group of brightly coloured girls in elaborate wigs and sparkly jackets moved past them. “I know right? I’d spend all of my money here if Hatori didn’t make me keep all my receipts from where I shopped.” In a quick movement he pulled Tohru behind the display of candles and pointed to a shelf of face masks. “Let’s get the beauty masks first!”

“Okay!” Tohru nodded, and together they walked over to the shelf. She gasped and picked up a brown face mask. “They make chocolate scented beauty masks? I didn’t know that!”

With a giggle, Momiji nodded. “Yeah, but trust me, they don’t taste like chocolate. They taste really icky.”

Tohru’s nose scrunched up and she put the mask back where she grabbed it, “Good to know.” She looked over the wide variety of masks and stood on her tiptoes to grab a strawberry one in bright pink packaging. "Oh, this one has such a pretty wrapper!" She flipped it over to check the price and paled. "A-A thousand yen?" She gasped. "For one mask? That's so much!" With a slight frown, Tohru started to put the mask back in change for a less expensive one.

"Wait!" Momiji grabbed Tohru's wrist before she could put the face mask back. "I invited you out, Tohru, so I'll buy your stuff for tonight! Don't worry!" He smiled at her and gently moved her wrist back down. "Plus- all the beauty masks cost that much here." He admitted with a shrug.

An embarrassed heat filled Tohru's cheeks and she looked down at the floor, the face mask still in her hand. "I don't want to put you to any trouble- I mean I have enough money to get it- you don't have to spend your money on me!" She looked up, "You should spend your money on yourself, Momiji, or on Momo!"

Momiji's smile softened and he wrapped his arm around Tohru's shoulder and side hugged her all he could without truly hugging her. "Don't worry about it! Tohru, you do so much for me, let me buy you a beauty mask!"

While biting her lip, Tohru nodded, "Okay… B-But I can purchase everything else I want to buy! What would my mom say if I was depending on everyone to buy me things and being a freeloader?!" She asked, "My mom taught me to never be dependent on a man!" She raised her hand with the facemask above her head in a fist.

With a laugh, Momiji clapped his hands together. "Go, Tohru!" He said loud enough for people in the store to turn around and look at them, but neither of them noticed. "I guess Kyo will never be able to pamper you like a princess." He giggled.

Tohru turned to Momiji, looking deadly serious, "He can be the princess! Mom never said that I couldn't spoil the people that I love!" And then her serious expression melted into her usual smile, "So I'll do that!"

Momiji's face went pink with how much he was laughing, "If it's you, Tohru, I think Kyo will let you spoil him as much as you want."

***

Nearly an hour later, Tohru and Momiji were on their way back to Shigure's house with their bags from  _ The Happy Bunny  _ laden on their arms and their wallets considerably lighter.

"Do you think Momo would like a store like that?" Asked Momiji. "I've been able to do more things with her like taking her to the playground or a sweet shop. But I don't know if she'd be into beauty stuff."

Tohru hummed, thinking the question over for a second, "I don't know, that's something you'd have to ask her. She just turned seven, right? She might be old enough to like that type of stuff." She smiled, "But even if she's not, I'm sure you'll learn a bunch of stuff you both like!"

Momiji smiled, "Ja, you're probably right! I hope she likes it though, she's already so cute that it would be so much more fun getting to do her nails and help her with beauty masks!"

When they finally arrived back to Shigure's, both Momiji and Tohru were more than excited to get their beauty night started. Luckily for them, Shigure, with his erratic writer's sleep schedule, was asleep in his room and so the main room was empty for them.

After they took off their shoes by the door and placed their bags by the table, they both rushed off to the bathroom to wash their face and pull up their hair. Thankfully, since Tohru's moving in, Shigure's house was littered with hair ties and hair clips and so there were plenty for them to use. Tohru pulled back her hair with a yellow scrunchie and Momiji pinned his hair back with baby red and blue hair clips.

From there they put on their face masks, Momiji's was a orange and honey one that was bright orange and Tohru's was her strawberry one that was dark, dark pink. They giggled at each other with their funny pulled back hair and unnaturally coloured cheeks.

"I'm so happy we did this," Tohru admitted. "We should do another spa night after this!"

With a gasp, Momiji nodded, "Yes! That would be so fun! We could invite everyone to do it with us and make it a spa party!"

"Oh my goodness!" Tohru clapped her hands together, "That would be great! Too bad Kyo and Yuki aren't home yet.. Or else we could have a mini spa party right now!"

And then from the front of the house, there came the sound of the front door sliding open. "Tohru? Shigure? I'm home," It was Yuki.

In a second, Tohru and Momiji shared a grin.

"We bought extra masks, right?" Whispered Tohru.

"Right!" Whispered Momiji, he reached over and grabbed one of the bags with all of the things they had bought. He rustled around in it until he found a few extra face masks. "Let's go see if Yuki wants to have a spa night with us!" He giggled and stood up, extending his hand to Tohru who quickly took it and stood up. 

With both of them unable to contain their giggles, they left the main room and ducked around the corner to the front of the house where Yuki was still taking off his shoes. When he saw them he yelped and wobbled on one foot as he removed his final shoe. "What- what is on your faces?" He asked finally, looking at them uneasily.

"Beauty masks!" Momiji shouted, flashing Yuki the rest of the masks he had in his hands like they were a hand of cards. "We're having a spa night!"

"Yes!" Tohru put her arm through Momiji's, smiling happily. "It's so much fun, Yuki, do you want to do one with us?" She asked, but then at his pained expression her smile fell somewhat. "B-But if you don't want to it's okay! You don't have to do it with us!" She insisted, waving her free hand.

"I.. I.." With a sigh, Yuki pushed back his hair and took a step towards them. "Sure.. What other masks do you have?"

Momiji squealed happy and started to tell Yuki about their remaining face masks while Tohru separated herself from Momiji to give Yuki a side hug, smiling more than ever.

Softly returning her smile, Yuki let Momiji and Tohru pull him in the bathroom so they could wash his face and pull back his hair for his own face mask.

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished reading all of Fruits Basket and I had to write something for it! I love Tohru and Momiji's friendship so much! It's so cute! I hope this is in character! I haven't written anything for Fruits Basket before!
> 
> Comments are very much appreciated!!!


End file.
